Training
by morningnight
Summary: Hey! this is a one-shot about Sasuke and Tenten! its pretty just them training together! hope you like it! Written for whitephoenix18


_Training_

It was an average day in Konoha. Everyone was enjoying the peace and quiet, well not everyone. "Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" yelled Sasuke as he created the hand signs. He then created a circle with his thumb and index figure before placing them on his lips and blowing out a huge ball of fire.

Tenten saw the huge ball of fire coming at her. She disappeared and reappeared on a tree a few yards way. She watched as the fire burned a hole in the earth of where she had just been. She turned to see Sasuke going to land on a near by tree. She reached into her pouch and pulled out two kunai knives and threw them at the tree he was about to land on. What Sasuke didn't see was the two exploding tags on the end of them.

The kunai hit the tree trunk next to Sasuke. He chuckle to himself at her lack of aim. That's when he smelled it. Something was burning. He looked to his left to see the two exploding tags. But too late, they had already exploded. The sound echoed through the forest cause birds to fly away. A giant puff of smoke filled the forest. Tenten watched the smoke hoping she didn't take it too far. The smoke started to cover the area and Tenten started to get a little worried, but was relieved she saw a trail of smoke exiting the cloud.

Sasuke jumped out of the cloud of smoke. He landed on the farthest tree branch possible. He's breathing was heavy from using too much of his chakra. His eyes scanned the area for his opponent. That's when he fond her on a tree branch ten yards away. He was starting to get pissed. This was supposed to be a friendly training match, but somehow it turned into an all out war between the two.

Tenten watched as Sasuke's eyes traveled around the surrounding area. When they landed on her she saw him give her an evil smile. She took a step back as she realized that his eyes were no longer black. They were red. He was now using his sharingan, even though he said he wouldn't to make it fair.

Sasuke stood up straight and took a deep breath, focusing his chakra to his feet. Sasuke then disappeared. Tenten looked around and waited for him to reappear. That's when she sensed something behind her cause her to jump out of the way. Sasuke slammed his leg into the tree where Tenten was standing just moments ago. When he saw that she wasn't there anymore he disappeared again.

Tenten jumped from tree branch to tree branch. No matter how fast she went or how far she jumped Sasuke seemed to right behind her. Finally she had had it with running away. She jumped and in midair she spun around and threw two kunai. It hit the tree just as Sasuke landed on the branch. He had expected this from her and as soon as his feet touched the wood, he jumped back wards in time to avoid the explosion. Tenten used this to her advantage and threw two more at him. Sasuke pulled out his own and defected them. Then he focused all of his chakra into his feet and pushed off the branch, leaving a crack in the wood.

Tenten watched as Sasuke came at her full speed. She didn't have time to react and ended up getting punched in the face by him. She was pushed backwards with such force that even though she had hit the ground she continued to fly backwards. She began to tumble on the ground and the only thing that caused her to stop was a thick tree trunk. She gasped as the pain shot all over her body.

Sasuke watched as Tenten fell to the ground. For a second he thought that he had hit her to hard, but then he saw her start to get up and the thought was forgotten. Once she was up she looked up at Sasuke with a serious expression. She was going to kill him. Tenten quickly wiped the blood off of her bottom lip with the back of her hand before she reached around to the holster on her waist and pulled out two scrolls. She then threw them in the air in such a way as to cause them to spin above her; she bent down and forced her chakra into her feet, before pushing off the ground and jumping in the air as high as she could. The scrolls continued to spin around her, as she placed her hand on the summing sign and summoned weapons. She started to twist around in all different ways as she threw every weapon towards Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped out of the way but no matter where he went the weapons followed. There seemed to be no end. Sasuke then came up with a plan and he ran behind a tree. He then made some hands signs and waited for the weapons to die down before jumping out. "Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" He yelled before creating fire. Tenten was able to dodge it, but just barely. Sasuke grabbed onto the tree trunk next to him, he could barely stand up. Tenten landed on the ground in front of him just a few yards away. She was breathing hard, not to mention she was covered in dirt and cuts. They had been going at this for over an hour and they were now both exhausted. Tenten had used up most of her chakra on dodging and summoning while Sasuke used all of it on fire style.

They continued to stare at each other, trying to figure out the others next move. Finally Tenten had had enough. "I think maybe we should pick this up another time. It's getting late and I'm almost out of chakra." Tenten panted. Sasuke thought about it for a moment before closing his eyes and standing up straight. When he opened his eye, they were his usual black. "Fine." He said before turning around and walking away. Tenten stood there clutching her side. A thought came to her mind, making her smile, then blush. Before heading home she thought about how this was one of the best training days of her life and how she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

hey! first off this is only my second Naruto story n most of it is action so please dont yell at me. My sister asked me to write this. She came up with the whole training idea and stuff... By the way criticize all u want cause im probably going to agree with you for most of it. im not good at writing action and unfamiliar characters...thats pretty much it i think. i feel like im forgetting something...oh well! please review!

oh and one more thing! i couldn't think of another ending so...it is what it is!

sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes.

*THIS IS FOR YOU SISSY!*

I don't not, under any circumstance, own Naruto. All rights go to the Author; Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
